Halloween
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: On Halloween's Eve, Hermione sneaks into the Restricted Section to find a book she has been yearning to read. Her actions, however, lead to drastic consequences...
1. Jason's Back

**Halloween**

**By: Helen Li**

It was a dark, stormy night: the perfect setting for Halloween's Eve. Witches and wizards jumped at the sound of thunder, some shrieking with delight while others shrieked with fright. Mischievous students prepared to release their pranks the next day, on Halloween, while professors prepared to outsmart their students by charming their classrooms with counter spells and shields. Experience had taught _them_ what to expect. The ghosts were most thrilled, especially Nearly Headless Nick.

It was close to midnight, and though many were awake in their beds, too excited or scared to sleep, only one was out of the dormitories. That person was Hermione Granger.

It was not only suspicious for her to be out of _bed_, but to be in the Restricted Section.

She was not prone to breaking rules, even if her best friends influenced her in such a way. However this was a special case; she had reason to be out.

Underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Hermione lay on the ground reading a book. She had picked it off one of the shelves between a moaning tome and a shrieking novel. It wasn't by accident that she found this book; she had been yearning to read it since she saw the movie over the summer. She thought it had been strictly a muggle story and a horror one at that (the reason why her parents would not allow her to read it).

But when she had told Harry and Ron of the story, Ron recognized it. He told her it was a wizarding tale, too. But he said that no one really spoke of it because there were rumors of _truth_ behind the story. Still, he was not entirely familiar with the story, so Hermione decided to go off by herself to find the answers.

Of course it dawned on her to search the Restricted Section for the novel. She had snuck in around ten o'clock, and it took her half an hour to find it. That was pretty quick considering the amount of books she had to search through.

It was easy to spot. The title was scrawled on the spine in blood:

Friday the 13th

As Hermione did her speed reading, she found that it was almost exactly like the muggle version. The only difference was that young witches and wizards were also victims to the killer, Jason Voorhees.

Jason Voorhees was a normal, but quiet, young wizard. At the age of ten, one year before he would be old enough to attend Hogwarts, he went to a summer camp for the first time. The kids there taunted him relentlessly. He was an easy target because of his silence and solitude.

Both stories had the same fate for Jason. The kids pushed him into the lake, and he could not swim or cast spells. The counselors at the camp were busy drinking fire whiskey in one of the cabins, ignoring all of the campers. No one saved Jason, and he drowned.

His mother went crazy after the incident. Years later, she began killing all the counselors that had been at the camp. The last one she went for, though, killed _her_ in self-defense.

That was when Jason rose from the lake, now an adult, and began killing. He killed muggles and magic folk alike. It was from killing a male muggle that he stole the infamous hockey mask that became his trademark. The machete also became his choice of weapon.

Normally he would not have stood a chance against magic with only a primitive weapon, his machete. But he was not normal, he was undead. Spells bounced off him harmlessly as he swung his machete and sliced witches and wizards into pieces. No one knew how to stop him.

In the end, Jason was defeated when his weakness was discovered. It was then that he was able to return to his home.

But before Hermione could finish reading the story, she heard a voice.

"Who goes there?" Filch, the caretaker, hissed. "I see your light! Don't think you can get away."

Hermione gasped. She got up quickly, accidentally knocking over the lamps he had brought. Making sure she was under the cloak, she snuck out. She managed to find her way back with the light of her wand; she had brought the lamp only for its convenience.

When the lamp was knocked over, however, the book caught on fire. But by the time Filch got to the scene, the fire had gone out. Filch didn't bother to check the book or the lamp. Frustrated by Hermione's escape, he darted out to scope the hallways, determined to catch the culprit.

Right when the fire had touched the book, it lit up in a blaze for a split second before completely going out. Water seeped out of the book, dampening the floor around it.

Then all of a sudden a piece of metal shot out of the book: a machete. A hand gripped the handle of it. The rest of the arm pierced through the book. It was attached to a shoulder. Next the head and neck came through, the face covered by a hockey mask. After that the other arm shot out, and then the rest of the body.

_Jason was back.

* * *

_

A/N: It's been so long since I've written fanfiction. I apologize to those who haven't given up on me yet and are reading this. I thank ye that reads my work!  
Now as for the direction of this story...I have yet to make one important decision: Should I bring Freddy Kreuger back, too? It could either be a Freddy vs. Jason thing, or strictly a Friday the 13th thing. Please tell me what you think!  
Weird cross-over, I know.  
But it works for a weird person like me!  
Please review with any suggestions/comments/questions/etc.


	2. Commotion, Commotion

"It's Halloween! It's Halloween!" Ginny Weasley cheered happily as she ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on couches that were decorated with spider webs, much to Ron's displeasure. Harry was slumped on the couch, not fully awake. Hermione smiled at Ginny as Ron scowled.

"Ugh, I hate Halloween," Ron grumbled. Fake spiders were charmed to scurry across the walls, floors and furniture. "Bloody spiders…"

"Oh come on, have a little fun!" Hermione shoved Ron playfully. She reached into her book bag, took out a hockey mask, and put it on. "Guess who I am for Halloween!"

"Um… that weird guy you're obsessed," Ron replied. "Jared what's his name."

"_Jason_," Hermione corrected him. "His name's Jason Voorhees."

Harry stirred.

"Well I'm dressed as myself for Halloween," Harry yawned.

He rubbed his eyes, not having slept well the night before. He kept having nightmares, waking up many times throughout the night. Absolutely exhausted, Harry didn't say much as he nodded off on the couch.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked worriedly. "You see _really_ tired."

Hermione and Ginny had concerned looks as well.

"I just didn't sleep well, that's all," Harry yawned again.

"Really? I didn't hear you or anything," Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's because _nothing_ wakes you up," Ginny said.

"Did you have dreams about Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

As usual, Ron shuddered at the sound of his name. Fortunately Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were the only ones in the common room at the time, so no one else heard Hermione say it.

"No…no this time it was something different," Harry frowned.

He went on.

"It was so real. I can't explain it. There was this guy and he was so creepy. He kept saying 'Freddy's coming back.' I don't know anyone named Freddy. And he looked _scary_. His face was all burned and had _holes_. His hand had these metal claw things, and he kept trying to stab me with them. I took out my wand and kept trying to use the Killing spell on him, which was the scariest part of it all. I don't know _what_ was wrong with me last night."

Harry looked flustered, his eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought. His hair was a mess, and his hands shook as he spoke.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to do some research on this," Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Wait what?" Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "How are you going to do research on Harry's dream? Are you going to go to Professor Trelawney or something?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll explain later," she promised. "Once I have it figured out, I'll tell you guys what's on my mind."

Ron, Ginny and Harry exchanged weird looks.

"Well I'm going to breakfast now," Ginny said as she got up. "See you guys later."

Harry, Hermione and Ron talked a little longer, switching the topic from Harry's dream to the day ahead of them. Harry was somewhat excited about Halloween, though mostly indifferent. Ron dreaded it and even contemplated hiding in the dorm room all day, except for the fact that there were spiders. Even if they were not real, Ron hated the sight of them.

"We should probably head down to the Great Hall, too," Ron suggested. He jumped up as one spider crawled across his leg. "I…I'm very hungry."

"If by hungry you mean scared by the fake spiders," Harry teased.

Ron's face grew red as he punched Harry back.

When the three reached the Great Hall, they saw that they were one of the last ones to arrive. Yet they had not slept in at all.

There was much commotion going on. Needless to say, the trio was very confused.

"What's going on?" Hermione exclaimed.

The Great Hall, heavily decorated with spider webs and swarmed by ghosts, was loud with the conversations of many frightened students.

"Did you hear?" Neville ran up to Hermione and grabbed her robe. "Malfoy and some other Slytherins were attacked by some guy last night! And other witches and wizards from Ravenclaw are saying they saw him walk past their dormitory this morning!"

"What did the professors say?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"That's the thing! They're not saying _anything_." Neville replied. "But it's so obvious that they know _something_ 'cause they freaked out when everyone was describing the guy. They keep saying that they're not for sure and that they're going to "check it out."

"So are all the professors gone?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Hagrid's over there. He's in charge of watching everyone while the professors go who knows where," Neville shrugged.

"So how _did_ Malfoy and everyone else describe this guy?" Hermione asked curiously.

Neville frowned.

"That's where I get confused. He's wearing a strange mask. Some Ravenclaw that has muggle parents says it's a hot key mask. No idea what she's talking about…muggles sure are strange. Anyways, Malfoy said the guy was tall and big. Not fat, but muscular."

Hermione nodded. She thought about what Neville meant by a "hot key mask." It then dawned on her of what he might have meant.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly. "Did the person mean _hockey_ mask?"

"Maybe," Neville shrugged. "Who knows. What are you supposed to be for Halloween anyways?"

"Jason Voorhees," Hermione attempted to explain, though Neville had a blank look on his face. "Never mind."

Neville shrugged again and walked off.

All of a sudden a shriek was heard. Pansy Parkinson, standing at the Slytherin table, stared right at Hermione's mask and pointed. Her eyes were filled with fear as her other hand covered her mouth.  
"That's it!" Pansy screamed. "That was the mask! That was the mask!"

Then, dramatically, she fainted.

A/N: Oh, oh. Cliffhanger! So I've decided to include Freddy in this fic, obviously, but he won't show up for…a little while now. even though he was mentioned briefly oh and this fic is just a Halloween fic so it won't follow the series that much if you know what I mean certain characters are going to die


End file.
